


got here by running my mouth

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, being a titan means lots of orgasms, seriously no plot whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick lets Jason stay at the Tower over Spring Break. Roy's a bad influence. Naughtiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got here by running my mouth

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, it's possible letting Jason hang out with the Titans for spring break was ill-advised. Roy snuck his way in there because he's a dirty little slut.

Dick doesn’t know how he keeps getting talked into these things. He has an idea, though, that it has something to do with Roy’s Harper’s mouth.

“Roy,” he starts, words coming slower to him than usual due to the nice buzz he has going on, making him sink into the back of the couch, boneless and fuzzy around the edges. He looks over to where Roy and Jason are at the other end of the couch, licks his lips, clears his throat. “ _Roy._ ”

Jason’s half in his lap, half on the couch, arms around Roy’s neck with Roy’s tongue in his mouth. They’re making the most indecent, wet noises and Dick feels his face go hot because he has experience with that tongue firsthand. Roy’s, not Jasons, _god_. Now he’s blushing even harder. 

Roy grunts and pushes Jason back a little to glare at Dick. “Do you mind? I’m corrupting the youth.”

Jason snorts. “Don’t flatter yourself. I was corrupted long before you, Harper.” He gets Roy’s hand slapping hard on his ass in retaliation, then Jason’s squirming in his lap, _grinding_ down on him, and Dick finds a nice stain on the wall to study, tracing the rim of the beer bottle between his thighs. 

“Much as I’d like to take credit for it,” Roy says. “It’s true. Shoulda heard the things he told me he wants to do to you, Dickie.”

Dick coughs, ends up choking for about five minutes straight. Roy laughs.

“Even _I_ blushed.”

Dick has trouble believing that, but whatever. “He’s drunk, Roy.” Oh god, they got a fifteen year old boy drunk. _How_ does this keep happening? Roy Harper is a bad influence. So, so bad. Dick is totally kicking him out of the Titans. Tomorrow.

Roy rolls his eyes at Dick and Dick watches his big hand disappear beneath the hem of Jason’s shirt, watches Jason’s back arch into it, watches Roy lean in and lick at the shell of his ear. 

“Hey, kid.”

“Hm?”

“Who’s your boss?”

“Your mom,” Jason says, giggling against Roy’s shoulder. 

“Best place to stab somebody?”

“Shoulder,” Jason says, yelping when Roy grabs his ass. “Bleeds out in just a few minutes and it hurts like a son of a bitch.”

Roy levels a look at Dick over Jason’s shoulder. “See? If he can remember all that, he’s qualified to decide who’s dick he wants to suck.”

“Jesus, Roy,” Dick mutters, but he’s unable to take his eyes away from Roy’s hand, where it’s slipped down the back of Jason’s jeans. 

“That’s what he told me he wanted,” Roy tells him. Jason just turns his head to the side, eyes hooded, lip pulled between his teeth, gauging Dick’s reaction. “Get down on his knees for you, let you fuck his pretty mouth.”

“ _God_.”

Roy glances down at the thick outline of Dick’s cock straining against his jeans and gives Jason’s ass one last squeeze and let’s him go. “Yeah, he’s ready,” he tells Jason, smirking. “The slut.”

Jason slides out of Roy’s lap into the floor and crawls over to Dick, pushing his thighs apart to kneel between them. 

“Jay--”

“Shh,” Jason says, smiling up at him as he pops the button on Dick’s pants. “Just. Shh.”

Dick lifts his hips when Jason tugs on his jeans and he pulls them down only far enough to get his dick out, but then Roy says something next to them and fuck, Dick had almost forgot Roy was right there, right next to them. 

“Uh uh,” He says. “Gotta take ‘em all the way off. Dickie here likes to spread out.”

Jason looks up at him, eyes dark, mouth gaping open a little, but then that cocky grin slips back onto his face and he’s yanking Dick’s jeans and underwear off the rest of the way. He settles back between Dick’s legs and Dick feels the couch cushions give, feels Roy moving closer, and when he turns to look at him Roy kisses him, pushes his fingers into his hair and fucks his tongue into his mouth gracelessly.

“Oh wow,” Jason says between his legs and Dick makes a soft noise against Roy’s mouth when he feels Jason’s hand wrap around him. “That’s hot.”

Then Jason’s mouth is on him and Dick reaches out for anything, digs his fingers into Roy’s thigh as Roy kisses him, sucks on his bottom lip and _bites_. He pulls back for a moment to look down and watch Jason.

“Yeah?” he says roughly. “You don’t have the view from up here.”

He stares at Jason’s mouth wrapped tight around Dick’s cock, lips shiny with spit and precome, cheeks hollowed. Roy reaches down to touch, just the corner, just to feel how tight his mouth is stretched around Dick and Jason moans. Then _Dick_ moans, spreading his thighs even further apart and Roy chuckles, whispers in his ear, “ _Slut._ ”

“Oh god,” Dick groans, letting his head fall back against the couch. He doesn’t know if he says it because of Roy or because of Jason and that just makes him groan again because fuck, Roy _and_ Jason. He can’t believe he’s doing this. 

“Teeth,” Roy says to Jason, reaching down to twist his fingers in his hair. “Just a little bit. He likes that.”

“Oh god, _Roy,_ ” Dick gasps, hips jerking off the couch when he feels the light scrape of Jason’s teeth against his shaft.

“Yeah,” Roy says and Dick shivers. His voice has gone all rough and deep the way it does when he’s so turned on he forgets how to be a smart ass, when he starts talking filth that makes Dick blush for fucking days after. Roy’s hands clench in Jason’s hair then Dick feels it, Roy guiding Jason onto his dick, making him take him just a little bit deeper each time and Jason does, opens his throat around him so nicely, moaning and whimpering like he’s enjoying it just as much as Dick is, as Roy is. 

“Fuck, Dick,” Roy says, his voice even more gravelly than before. “He loves it, just listen to him. Sounds like he’s gonna come in his pants just from having your cock down his throat.”

“ _God_ , Jason. _Roy._ I’m --”

Roy takes his hand out of Jason’s hair, cups his face. “You gonna let Dick come in your mouth?”

Jason whimpers and blinks up at Dick, nodding and Dick fucking _loses it._ Roy moans a little along side him as Dick thrusts up into Jason’s mouth one last time and spills down his throat.

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” he says, grabbing Jason by his shirt. “Get up here, fuck.”

Then Jason’s climbing back into Roy’s lap and Roy’s crashing their mouths together, licking the corners of Jason’s mouth, his chin, kissing the taste of Dick out of his mouth. Jason’s panting when he pulls away, grinding against Roy and making these little noises in the back of his throat, eyes half closed like he’s _this_ close to coming. 

“Fuck,” Roy says. “I’ve never seen Dick come so fast. You must have some kind of mouth, kid.”

Jason digs his fingers into Roy’s shoulders. “Get me off and maybe you’ll see.”

Roy just grins, looks over Jason’s shoulder at Dick. “I like this one,” He says. “Can we keep him?”

Dick just smiles at him, all loose and fucked out. “Yeah,” he says, kneeling on the couch next to them to pull Jason’s shirt off over his head. “Sounds good.”

He doesn’t know how he keeps getting talked into these things, but he’s starting to think it’s not such a bad thing.


End file.
